Don't do this
by gilmore171207
Summary: What happened three days after last night's episode...according to me.


**Hi guys! I think that, like everyone I'm very upset and sad about last noght ep. So, I decided to write about how I would like the show to go next week. It may have some spoilers in it, but if you saw the FOX promo, there won't be any surpsise! Talking about FOX, everything belong to them, not me! Enjoy!**

Three days. Three days and no House. The last time she saw him was the day after the worst moment of her life. They had talk, of course they did, she was still his boss after all. A heart surgery, that's the last thing she had the chance to talk about with him. And now, there she was, on her couch, a blanket around her…all alone. All alone, thinking about him. Wondering where he was, if he was ok…if he was back on vicondin. A single tear rolled on her cheek, down in her cup of tea and she didn't eaven bother to stop it. Anyway, the only «person» who could tell anyone that she was crying was Rachel's picture on tht little table next to her. Well, that's what she was thinking before a knock on her door was heard. She put her tea on the table, got up of her couch slowly, even painfuly and made her way to her door. She didn't even bother to see who it was. Like that, she still had some seconds to believe that the person standing behind was House. Unfortunatly for her the man on her doorstep was smaller, didn't have beautiful blue eyes and could walk without a cane.

- Hi Wilson.

- Cuddy, sorry to say it like that, but what did you do to him ?

He didn't seem mad, no more nervous. And, instantaly, Cuddy's hearthbeat began to race.

- What do you mean, what did I do to him? He didn't tell you? It was now her turn to get nervous. Her voice, calm few second ago was now faster on stronger.

- No, he didn't tell me anything. I've barely seen him since you left the hospital and the last thing I got from him is a message saying that I don't have to worry, that he is allright and that he won't be a bother for you and me anymore.

- What! Where is he? When did you get this message? How was he talking…

She didn't get to finish her rant cause two strong hands came to her shoulders and two worried brown eyes came closer to her face.

- Cuddy, I told you I didn't know anything except from what I already told you. Could you please tell me now what happened beteween you two so that I can understand something.

- He took Vicodin Wilson, she said with her eyes looking to the floor. He took vicodin because of me! Her voice was shaking now and her voice was filling with tears. He was scared that I might die so he took vicodin to stay with me and…and when I learned this, I went to him and told him I couldn't stay with him anymore.

Now, she was totaly crying and couldn't do anything but look at the floor. Wilson took her in his arms, trying to be a good friend, but his mouth could stop itself from saying :

- You must go see him Cuddy. You have to find him and find a solution with him. He tried to sound the softer he could, knowing that Cuddy could explode with ani word he said.

- I can't go to him Wilson. She brought a hand to her eyes, hidding her tears. I can't go to him, I don't know where he is. And even if I knew I couldn't go…

- Of course you have to go Cuddy ! You're the only one who could bring him back to reality.

- Wilson! I can't solve this problem. I'M the reason why he took vicodin. I'M the reason why he relapsed after over a year! You really think that, even if we get back together it won't happen again? You really think that he won't tka vicondin again? The next I'm sick, the next fight we have, he will want to take vicodin again and I don't want to be the reason of that! I love him ok, I love him so much and I don't want to be the reason why he waste his life with vicodin.

All her body was shaking. She didn't bother to breath while sating that, she just wanted to get down with it, stop feeling guilty. She just wanted to rewind and never find blood in her urine, never go to the bathroom and stay in House's arms, but she just couldn't do that. She looked back at Wilson and saw his worried eyes. He put his arms on her shoulders once again and said, almost as a whisper :

- Cuddy, if you don't talk to him right now, it won't be just vicodin, it will be worse, believe me. It can be now, it can be in two years but it's going to be. I…his telephone began ringing. Wilson…House!...yes…no don't do this!..where are you?...I'm on my way. I think that now is the right answer.

**Hope you liked the first chapter ! I'll try to post the next one anytime soon and by the way, I really like reviews :)**


End file.
